Dreams Can Come True
by Yami Mariko
Summary: A long suffering person finally finds true happiness in the heart of someone unexpected. But how much does he love her? Surprise coupling at the end. Romantic, with a dash of angst here and there.


Disclaimer - The day that I own it is the day I stop loving Fox.  Not gonna happen people!

A/N - Wow, an angst fic where I don't kill the main character!!!  ^_^;; For the record, I've killed Link, Kojirou, Syaoran, Taichi, Zim, and many more are scheduled to die. _ ;;;  Sorrie!! Anyway, this fic has an unexpected coupling.  As in, I have not seen this in any StarFox fics.  Are you ready?  

**Dreams Can Come True**

_            You look so innocent when you sleep.  I never noticed it before.  Now, I can look at you and admire your fragile beauty.  You have had such horrors in your past.  And still you can sleep soundly at night.  Are you dreaming?  _

            I didn't know I would love you.  I thought my heart was with another.  But it wasn't.  It was always with you.  I didn't know until recently.  My heart was broken by your angry teammate.   He was in a fit of temper, then he just plain out said he didn't love me, that I was wasting my time.  

            And you were there.  You mended my broken heart.  You told me how to love again.  You depended on me to be there.  He never did that. He always said he needed no one, that he was a loner.  But you are dependent.  And so am I. 

_            You stir in your sleep.  Are you dreaming peaceful dreams?  Or are your dreams like mine, filled with the horrors of what I've seen?  Please have peaceful dreams.  I wouldn't stand it if you were hurt by nothing more than a dream.  Dreams about family…  _

            You had parents, didn't you?  But they died, died and left you.  My parents first my father, abandoned me.  Then, my mother killed herself.  She never loved me.  She would take drugs, keep going until she had emptied the bottle, then she would beat me, beat me till I was crying and unable to move, for the pain.  Then, one day, she overdosed and died.  She did it on purpose.  I know she did.  

            So I was left alone.  Then, I met him.  He was so kind to me, and I fell in love at first sight.  I thought he felt the same.  But he didn't.  He never loved me.  When he was drunk, he would behave like my mother, hurting people around him, not caring about how they felt.   You would never do that.  He hurt your feelings before, I remember.  

_            You are having a nightmare.  I can sense it.  Besides, you are moving uncomfortably in your sleep.  Are you having a nightmare about your bitter friend hurting you?  I still do, sometimes.  Please stop suffering._

            He can hurt people so cruelly.  He hurt you with words.  Harsh, cruel words that would hurt anyone.  He's older than you, and stronger.  He would hurt you if he could.  I would never hurt you.  

            Would you hurt me?  No, you never would.  You love me.  That's what you said.  But is that true?  Please say it is.  I can't take people lying to me.  Too many people have lied.  I love you.  Never lie to me.  Say you'll stay forever. Say anything but a lie.  Please.

_            You look so innocent.  Why are you so soft and fragile looking when you sleep?  When you are scared, you look like this. I've seen you.  You look beautiful to me anytime.  Not like him.  He was tough.  He was never innocent._

            You have beautiful eyes.  Your eyes are sparkling sapphires, more beautiful than the ring he gave me. When I threw it away, it was no longer sparkling. Your eyes never stop glittering.  Your eyes are never completely hard and cold.  Never to me.  Not like his, icy cold to everyone.  

            Your fur is soft and silky.  It's a comfort to lie against you, to feel your velvety fur against mine. Your fur is an orange color, vivid like fire.  I love it.  You are so warm.  Your tail, it's so fluffy.  

            You are muscular, but in a delicate way.  You are very smart, and I can tell at anytime you speak.  Your voice is perfect.  It's so nice to listen to.  You look perfect to me.  You are perfect. 

            Look at me.  People want me for my body.  My appearance is pretty, but what's underneath?  You say I am cunning.  You say I am brave.  You say I am perfect to you, and it doesn't matter to the rest of the world what they might say.  I love when you say that.

_            I'm gonna wake you up.  I can't watch you suffer.  I shake you gently.  You are waking up.  I can see your eyes fluttering, your ears twitching.  You sit up and look at me.  _

_            You are awake now.  You look so much more perfect when you are awake.  I love you when you are like this. Let's stay like this forever.  _

"What's the matter, Kitty?"  Your pet name for me.  No one can call me that but you. 

            "How much do you love me?"  You frown a bit, puzzled at the question.  Then, you smile, and reply.

            "More than I have ever loved anyone else."  You pause for a minute, thinking of words.  "More than all the stars in the sky.  More than you can ever imagine."  You stop again, and you say the perfect thing.  "More than words can say."  

            Then, I smile.  "Just checking."  Then, I hug you, and breath in your sweet scent.  I lie against you, and nothing can express my happiness.

            _You are asleep again.  I can feel your heart beating.  Why can't we freeze this moment?  No one else can make me feel this way.  He never could.  I love you.  You prove that dreams can come true.  _

A/N - Well, now, who were the three characters mentioned in the fic?  If you haven't figure out, they were:  Falco (referred to as "him") Katt (narrator of the fic) and Fox (called "you," the one sleeping.)


End file.
